


We Danced

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, based on we danced by brad paisley, country, most definitely fluff, yes i listen to country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And from that moment<br/>There was never any doubt<br/>I had found the one<br/>That I had always dreamed about<br/>And then one evenin’<br/>When she stopped by after work<br/>I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt<br/>And as her eyes filled up with tears<br/>She said, “this is the last thing I expected”<br/>And then she took me by the hand<br/>And said, “I’ll only marry you on one condition”<br/>And we danced<br/>~ Brad Paisley</p><p>Bokuto reminisces about how he first met Akaashi before proposing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! My first fic went pretty well, and the comments were so nice that I decided to post this. I've been thinking about writing this for a while, and since the comments were so nice I thought "Why not?" So here it is. It's based on a country song called "We Danced" (hence the title) by Brad Paisley. I'm a sucker for BokuAka. I'm most definitely in BokuAka hell. xD
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Bokuto Koutarou works at the local bar in a small town. He has been fidgeting throughout his shift because he was going to propose to his boyfriend of 3 years, Akaashi Keiji. He had been planning on proposing to Akaashi for months, but couldn’t figure out how.  It wasn’t until 3 days ago that his brain clicked. He was going to propose the way they had met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bar just closed, and Bokuto was cleaning up.  He wiped the counter and put up the chairs. All that was left was to sweep and lock everything up.  As he was sweeping, he heard the door open. “Sorry! We’re closed!” Bokuto yelled not looking to see who had come in.

“I’m sorry, but I think I left my phone here not too long ago.” The stranger said.

“Oh. I found one earlier. I put it behind the counter. It’s most likely yours. Let me get it.” Bokuto said as he headed for the counter.  The stranger followed behind. “Ah! Here it is….” Bokuto trailed off as he looked at the stranger. _Holy shit. This guy is fucking gorgeous._

“Thank you very much…. Ummmm….”

“Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou!” he said as he stuck out his hand.

“Akaashi Keiji. It’s nice to meet you Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said as he shook Bokuto’s hand.

“Sooo…. I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new in town?” Bokuto asks.

“Ah, yes. I just moved in yesterday. I work for a photographing company. The person in charge here retired, so my boss sent me. I’ll be here for a while.” Akaashi said.

“Oh my gosh! That is so cool!!” Bokuto yelled out. They immediately fell into conversation, asking each other questions about the other’s life.

After what seemed like an hour, Bokuto took out a small remote from under the counter, and pressed a button. A slow romantic song started to play. He looked at Akaashi with a bright smile and said, “Hey Akaashi! You’re, like, a really beautiful guy, and I’ll be honored if you would dance with me.” Bokuto sticks out his hand to Akaashi. “May I have this dance?” He asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

Akaashi smiled, “You’re a very strange person Bokuto-san.” Bokuto deflated a little. “I’ll be delighted to dance with you.” Akaashi said grabbing Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto hooted and walked to the open area in the bar. He fixed his hand in Akaashi’s and his other hand grabbed his waist. They danced for a couple minutes; both smiling like there was no tomorrow.

It was during that moment, that Bokuto absolutely knew that this Akaashi Keiji person is his life partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto was waiting for Akaashi. The bar was closed just like their first meeting. He had told Akaashi that he wanted to talk to him about something very important. Just then, said person had walked in. Bokuto was happy to see his boyfriend, but then became nervous when he realized what he was going to do.

“Bokuto-san, you wanted to talk to me about something?” Akaashi asked tilting his head. Bokuto just stood there, staring at Akaashi as his brain short-circuited.    

Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, “Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?” he asked with worry filling his voice. Bokuto snapped out of it and shook his head.

“Akaashi… we’ve been together for 3 years, right?” Akaashi nods his head. “And all those years, you loved me, right?”

“Bokuto-san, what brought this on? Why are you asking….” Akaashi trailed off as Bokuto got down on one knee.

Bokuto clears his throat, “Keiji, you are the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. Even though I’m not that smart and couldn’t go to college, you loved me for who I am. You know how to handle my mood swings, and know what I like. You just do everything so perfectly, and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bokuto pulls out a ring from his shirt pocket, and tears start to pool Akaashi’s eyes. “Akaashi Keiji, will you spend eternity with me?”

Akaashi smiled, tears rolling down his face, “Boku- Koutarou… I’ll marry you, if you dance with me.”

Bokuto slipped the ring on Akaashi’s finger, and turned on the stereo. They danced smiling with tears streaming down each other’s faces. The chairs were up, and the lights dimmed. They danced like no one had ever danced before. The music played and they held each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Was it okay? I'm so freaking nervous, idek why. xD haha!!!
> 
> Leave comments because you guys are so flabbernacking nice. <3
> 
> Scream with me about Haikyuu and OTPs on tumblr!!!
> 
> tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
